Tires have treads with various shapes in order to satisfy the various performances required for the purpose of driving vehicles. The design of such a tread pattern greatly affects the driving power and the braking power of the vehicle, as well as the comfort of riding, noises, and drainage capability.
For example, an on-road tire for sports driving is designed to have a shape that can secure a ground contact area as large as possible, and an off-road tire is designed to have a block type shape that can increase traction. Furthermore, a snow tire uses a uniquely shaped kerf design for the maximization of snow performance (see Korean Registered Patent No. 1347172).
Also, in recent years, attempts have been made to develop a tire having multiple characteristics, which can be used in various environments.